Dragon ball: Remastered
by HJIh
Summary: Retelling the story through my vision of this story and with many unpredictable twists to the story.


Kame style training

-At kame house-

« Alright, we will finally being the training under the kamesen martial arts… » The old man tells to the two young disciples

« But before we being, let me tell you a little bit about martial arts. »

« Martial arts is used to win in battles… not to make young girls say ''wow you're so strong ufuuuuun !... Studying in martial arts will make you both healthier in body and soul and will allow you to enjoy life more. »

« But if you or another of your friends is threatened by an enemy then you shall strike them in a single bow »

« Understood ? »

The master said to his students, one of whom was nodding, without any clue of what he said. The other told him honestly that he didn't know what he was meaning.

« Basically let's just train hard and enjoy our lives. Ok ? »

The boy finally understood what the old man meant. And as the master decided to commence their training, the students were eager to begin, already changed their pose.

« Well, let's start with some light running ! »

The three of them started running, with the bald kid being confident that today's training was going to be a walk at the park. But little did he know… The three of them arrived torwards a milk house, where an animal came outside the house to lift a box full of milk bottles.

« Oh, who are you ? » the animal said to The master

« I am kame-sennin, I am the one who called you yesterday. » He said

« Oh yes, thank you ! Here is the delivery map ! »

« Okay, each of you will take a box, we're going to deliver milk ! »

« D-delivering… milk ? » the boys were, evidently and understandbly… surprised by the choice of training by the master.

« Let's go for 2km my boys ! » He said. And they began running, while the master sang his song.

Meanwhile, close to 2km away. A man in the forests, looks at the ground , with his eyes closed, He waits for a few minutes… only to open his eyes, with dark malicious waves oozing from his body. The moment he does, birds fly away from trees.

« One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. » he said as he closed his eyes again.

He looked up again, « Ooops… guess there were 10 birds…well, what do you know… »

Kame-sennin, and his students have already finished most of the training and had only two houses left to deliver.

« Okay, Goku, Krillin ! Right down that tree path ! But in zig zag »

« But why zig-zag ? » Krillin asked with a fatigued look, his clothes were all wet.

Goku, while not as fatigued, was also wet from all the sweating… His eyes were half closed and he could barely move. But they had to follow the old master.

While they are running around the tree path in a zig zag pattern, they have almost completely lost sight of their master. They tried their hardest to catch up, but he had completely vanished by that point.

A man, who was hiding by that tree. He came to the center, and opened his eyes. Once he did, immense pressure came out of his body, it was sinister and malicious. The moment Goku and Krillin came close to that pressure, they were both paralyzed by their fear of the pressure that came from the man. They started sweating at faster rate. Krillin was the most scared of the two, his eyes turning pure white, he was about to faint. Goku on the other hand, could barely move.

The man the spread his fingers, and when he did, both goku and krillin let go of the box of milk.

« In the next five seconds you will stop breathing… » He said, and they were to do as he did. Goku and Krillin held their breath. Holding their breath until they turned red. They could do nothing against the man standing infront of them.

But the Kame-sennin threw his stick at the man, who dodged it with relative ease. While he dodged the attack, the pressure he was emitting on Goku and Krillin was gone, and they were able to move again, after falling on the ground.

« Stay away from my students. »

« As you wish, old man. » he said with a bright smile, and he walked away cheerfully, whisteling as he went away.

« Where were you !? » Both Goku and Krillin

"I thought you two were behind me, of course I was foolish to think you could catch up with me at this speed…"

Both of them were furious and angry with the old man. They had no time for breaks, as there was only one house left to deliver

« Quick, Goku, Krillin, the milk will be won't taste good if you come this late ! »

They had finally arrived to the final house. Kame-sennin was already at the house, with Goku arriving 30 seconds later, and Krillin 30.2 seconds later. »

« Ooh, you guys aren't going to go far at this rate. You are too far behind. That man you encountered earlier this day, would have killed you had I not done something… »

« What the heck was that attack anyways ? It was nuts, it felt like we were gonna' die ! » Goku said

« That, my students is ki. Which is what I'm going to teach you if you want to become stronger and become master in martial arts. »

« Ki… » the both of them said…


End file.
